


Tell Me Some Things Last

by Morley21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morley21/pseuds/Morley21
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are best friends since their childhood. She finds out he's hiding something huge from her and in a messy fight they realize their friendship might be coming to an end because of track of events. Clarke starts to see that maybe she doesn't love Bell just as friend and that makes everything even harder. Probably a cliché but it's what we deserve after all pain The 100 itself caused us. Without much revealing, that's basically it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you'll like this one. It took me a whole day to write it (not because it's spectacular, actually far from that, but because English isn't my first language), so I hope you'll have enough tolerance for this Bellarke warrior. :')  
> Thank you for giving me a chance and if you're going to continue reading this fic I'm sending you lots of love!

Clarke woke up feeling unusually warm in her bed that morning. It took her long enough to realize that somebody's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. She closed her eyes trying to remember what happened last night but somehow all her memories were wiped and she had nothing else to do except to slowly turn around and see how big the mistake was. Clarke switched her position so now she was looking at guy who spent a night with her. She studied his face in shock,  _still_ not knowing who the hell he was. Clarke tried to get up but in that moment his arms pulled her back to bed unconsciously. She cleared her throat and the guy slowly opened his eyes, instantly letting her go. Clarke putted on over-sized tee she stole from her friend years ago just to cover her naked body.

"Where am I?" guy said rubbing his dark eyes and slowly looking around. "And who are you?"     

"This is, my bedroom I suppose. And I'm Clarke." she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look everywhere but at him. This was too awkward even for her.

"Um. Wells, hi." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay,  _Wells_ _,_ this", she pointed the finger at her bed, "never happened. We were drunk and it was a stupid mistake."

He nodded in understatement. "It's a deal, then. Why are you so nervous though. If I remember correctly from last night, you said you didn't have a boyfriend?"

"It's compli- It's none of your damn business actually. Just put some clothes on and come to the kitchen so we can have a proper breakfast and drink some coffee? Okay?"

She stormed out of the room and he started collecting his wardrobe from the floor. Clarke's hands were shaking while she was trying to make sandwiches for two of them. While she was jumping to catch the mugs from the highest shelf she accidentally broke the plate with the food. She started cursing out loud with her trembling voice. Wells walked in running towards her. She was sitting on the ground and collecting broken pieces of porcelain. He gently took her hand and removed parts of damaged plate off it.

"You don't wanna get yourself a nasty cut now, don't you? Here, get up." his voice was calming and full of trust. 

She let out a quiet laugh. 'I'm fine, really."

"Hmm, you don't seem _fine_. Clarke something is happening and I can't help but feel that it's my fault."

"No, no. This is not on you, definitely not. I'm just-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me. Go, take a shower. I'll make something for us to eat and try to not to break anything." They both started laughing and felt how tension between them slowly disappeared. "That's of course, if you trust a complete stranger." 

"I do. I think I do." Clarke smirked.

She walked in a shower feeling the warm water caressing her whole body in the way that she felt relaxed almost immediately. It was for short time though. 

 

**YESTERDAY**

"Clarke, I-."

"You could've told me yourself at least. I found out from Finn. FUCKING FINN. My ex-cheating-piece-of-trash-boyfriend found out that my best friend was getting married before me. What a lovely thing to do!"

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you hide it from me? Is that what I deserved after being your family since when we were what, nine?!"

"I planned on telling you-"

"WHEN? A DAY BEFORE CEREMONY? OR YOU WEREN'T PLANNING ON INVITING ME THERE EITHER?" her voice was poisonous.

There was a long moment of silence between them. Clarke sat on the floor leaning against the wall and Bellamy joined her. They weren't crying, they weren't screaming at each other, they just- sat there in quiet, never ending nightmare of their thoughts. 

"I thought you trusted me." her voice was completely broken.

"I did. I still do." he placed a hand on her knee. "I just- When Gina and I started dating we stopped talking as often as we did before. We didn't even see each other anymore. We stopped being, you know, best friends. You and I, we barely talked. And I missed you so much. I didn't wanna lose you for good Clarke. I still need you. I always will. Just please don't turn your back on me." he pleaded.

"You need me?" she said sarcastically. 

"Of course I do. For fuck's sake Clarke, I thought you knew this."

"So now it's my fault, huh? I don't like Gina and that's the reason why this friendship is so screwed up? No joke Bell! Not the fact that the possessive bitch made you to choose between me and her and you choose her!" Clarke's eyes were filled with angry tears. " _Yes_ , I know for that too Bellamy. Do you think I distanced myself for no reason?" she huffed.

"It's not like that."

"Yes, it is."

"I had no choice. I love you-"

"But you love her more." she finished his sentence suddenly feeling pure anger boiling through her veins. But she didn't want to show it, not to him. She played it cool but on the inside she was screaming. She stood up, grabbed her bag and jacket and ran to the door.

"Clarke." she turned around and there was he, again, feeling sorry and making her feel more miserable than ever before. She knew this is going to happen, sooner or later. They can't be friends, not when she is in love with him. Not when every time she sees Gina all she can think of is why can't it be her? Not when she knows he'll never feel the same way.

He pulled her into a tight hug and she allowed herself to feel same and home in his arms, one more time. His hand went into her hair, where his fingers found a way of tangling around her soft golden locks. 

"I don't blame you, though. Don't think I hate you or anything." she whispered into his shoulder.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Home." _Li_ _e._ She's going to get wasted in some cheap-ass bar drinking until she loses a track of time and place.

"Do you want me to drive you?" 

"No."

"Are you alright?" he asked wiping tears from her cheeks with his thumb. 

 _I'm not._ "Yeah. Don't worry about me."

"I'll call you. And we'll see each other again. God Clarke you can't stop crying I'm serious if you need anything-"

"I'm  _fine._ " she stubbornly answered.

"We'll get through this. Our friendship is far from over. It's just a phase."

"Bell, you sound more like you're trying to convince yourself in that than me. Don't worry. And your fiance will be here soon. I should really get going before another incident happens. You have to let me go now. We'll talk later ok?"

"I don't want to-"

"Please, do it for me. Just let me walk out that door because I want to. Not because Gina asked, not because you don't want me here." 

He kissed her forehead. "Promise me you won't disappear. That this isn't just a talk, that we'll really stay in touch."

"That's up to you, Bellamy. I'm always ready to make things right between us. You're the one with hesitation."

"Just. I want you to know I never chose between two of you. And I hope I never will. I don't know where you found out I chose her instead of you but it's a lie. I would never do that. And if it was up to you and her, I  _would_ choose you. But please, don't make me do that. I'm in love with her Clarke, don't you understand? Don't tell me you never had a person whose smile would make your heart skip a beat, the person who makes you, you know... complete? Someone who makes you happy like no one else can."

That hurt. Thousand knives stabbing her in the back would hurt less. Maybe it's because he' really in love with Gina. Or maybe it is because she feels the same way about him. 

"Goodbye Bellamy." were the last words she said to him before she ran away, crying out loud from pain and misery. 

 

**TODAY**

"Finally finished that shower. I waited for you approximately 40 minutes." Wells joked.

"I'm surprised you're still here. I thought you escaped this hell of my place because I'm, obviously, a mess." she smiled sadly.

On the table there were scrambled eggs and bacon. "Not very friendly-like of you to make me eat this, I'm trying to lose weight here!"

"Like sandwiches were healthier." he rolled his eyes.

 

...

 

 

"This was one of the better breakfasts I had this week." Clarke nodded.

"This week?" he said dramatically.

"This month, better?"

Wells nodded in satisfaction. "I should go now."

"I see. Wait, here's my number." she doodled her number on a piece of napkin. "Call me if you need a friend! Not to make this whole thing weird at all."

"Sure, Clarke. I really liked this." he paused kinda lost. "Not  _this -_ us sleeping together, _this_ \- us hanging out."

"I get that. Feeling is mutual. Bye stranger!"

"Sorry, who are you again?" he joked as he was closing the door behind him.

She picked up her phone after a whole day.

**John Murphy: 2 missed calls**

**Raven Reyes: 8 missed calls. 3 messages:** WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU IF YOU'RE NOT IN OUR APARTMENT? I'M WORRIED! Call me ASAP something happened!

CLARKE I NEED YOU. BELL'S IN TROUBLE AND GINA CAN'T SEE HIM LIKE THIS! IT'S MORNING FFS WHERE ARE YOU?

IM THREE BREAKDOWNS AWAY FROM BUSTING INTO YOUR OLD APARTMENT IF YOU'RE THERE I SWEAR TO GOD CLARKE-

**Jasper Jordan: 3 missed calls.**

**Monty Green: 5 missed calls**

**Octavia Bell's Sister: 5 missed calls. 1 message:** Hi Clarke, it's Octavia, Bellamy's sister. I know we don't talk much but my brother got himself into some stupid bar fight last night and now he's hurt and we need you to give him some stitches and make him better somehow ok? Gina hates this side of him and she can't find about this. Please I know you're his best friend, don't let him screw up his only healthy relationship in years. He's at yours and Raven's apartment. I hope you'll come.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I wanna thank all of you who read the story so far, you're very kind to me and you took time to leave comments and kudos and I really appreciate it.  
> This chapter took me a whole day to finish (again), and now it's 1AM so I'm not concentrated enough to correct all grammar mistakes which I probably made (again) I hope you'll have enough tolerance for it. If you want to see more details about my fic (when's the next part coming, which chapter is the last one, etc.) make sure to follow me on Twitter (@cuddlingmorley). Much love and I hope I won't fail you with this one!

Clarke tossed the phone down and ran to the kitchen to take a drink. Even though she hasn't been here for months some stuff stayed untouched and one of them was chardonnay. It instantly reminded her of Finn, because he was the only one who loved that disgusting drink and was always attempting to convince her to try it out while they were living together in this apartment. It brought old memories, _not very lovely_ old memories. 

She figured it's maybe the best to ignore her friends' messages and missed calls because after all it's about Bell and she promised herself she'll stay away from him. Saying you'll stay away is one, and _actually_ staying away is a whole another thing, and Clarke knew that very well. 

_Is he hurt bad?_

_What if he dies because I didn't come to save him?_

_I have to stop being so dramatic Jesus!_

_He's my friend after all... I'll stitch him up and then I'm gone._

_I WON'T COME NEAR HIM._

_But it's just Bellamy, what could possibly go wrong?_

There was a whole World War 3 taking place in her head while she was thinking should she come or no. Loud knocking on the doors made her crawl out of the warmth of her blanket. She unlocked the door slowly just to see Raven, upset and freaked out, looking like she haven't slept for days.

"I knew it! I knew you were here. WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU IGNORING MY CALLS WHOLE NIGHT?" she walked in without any hesitation. 

"Um, Rav, first of all you need to calm down. Sit and I'll make you some coffee, then we can talk. Alright?" 

"N-no, we don't have time Clarke. Blake is like in real trouble if Gina sees him like this."

"And why would that be any of my business? If he's planning on marrying Gina, maybe he should at least be honest with her." she huffed. "But when I think about it, honesty isn't one of Bellamy's biggest attributes."

"I have no clue what happened between two of you, but he really needs a doctor to hel-"

"AND ALSO if Gina really is in love with him she would love all his flaws and mistakes and stupid choices. I guess she isn't after all. Which leads us to conclusion-"

"WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A JEALOUS TWELVE YEAR OLD FOR A SECOND, CLARKE?" Raven yelled.

There was long silence after that which was, like usually, broken by Clarke.

"I'm not... jealous. I'm just worried for my friend, OK?" her voice was quiet and she talked slow.

Raven shook her head. "I know, um, sorry. I jus-, it was a long day and I'm really desperate. You know Bellamy the best. He couldn't stay out of trouble as a kid, and when he grew up he wasn't any better either. Then he met her and everything changed. God, can't you see? He completely changed around her, became a better man. I mean just look, he's going to be a married man soon. If you do help him, you'll not just do it for him, you'll do it for all of us."

"If he really changed, maybe he would never be in a mess he's in right now don't you think? His behavior, it can't just disappear. He needs to talk and work on it, not hide it in himself so the "perfect girl" falls in love with him."

"We can't talk about this now. Either go with me and help him or I'll try to play doctor instead because going to hospital and risking a possibility of Gina seeing him isn't an option. So, what do you say?"

Clarke paused, crossing arms over her chest. "Is he conscious?"

"What do you think?" Raven rolled her eyes and dropped hands on her hips.

"Alcohol and Bell were never a right pairing." she sighed. "I'll help you. But on one condition - he can't know I was there."

"Thank you Clarkie!" she gave her a light kiss on her cheek. "But can I ask why? What happened between you two?" 

"We should really go now Raven." Clarke swallowed hard, trying to ignore her question. 

 

...

 

As Raven kept looking for keys, which she lost somewhere in her giant bag, cursing under her breath. Clarke's anxiety was slowly rising as she kept thinking of all the horror she could see when she steps in on the other side of these doors. Suddenly a wave of flashbacks hit her and she remembered the first time she was saving Bellamy from trouble. How old were they, she was maybe 16, her parents' princess and he? Probably 18, rebellious teenager. 

 

**7 YEARS AGO**

It was a strange part of their lives. Their age gap was noticeable more than ever. While she was busy studying and obsessed with cute 20 year old singers and actors, he started smoking, drinking, sleeping with girls and getting into fights. Losing his mother didn't really help much either. He had to raise his little sister all alone, burdened with responsibility of adult.

Of course, Jake and Abby wanted more than anything to help, so they offered Blake siblings to live with them until Bellamy turns 21 and becomes fully capable of making money and securing a good life for both of them. There was only one rule they must respect if they don't want to sleep on the streets - don't get involved in anything dangerous, don't make trouble. Easy to say, not so easy to do when you're Bellamy. 

One night, or was it early in the morning, she got a call from him. He was drunk, so drunk he couldn't even talk without stumbling over his own words.

"Princess.. Can you pick me up?

"With what Bell? My bike?! If you don't remember I don't have a car yet. And where the hell are you?"

"Can you call Murphy to pick me, I'm at the Grounders and I got into some stupid fight-"

Clarke covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming at him and waking up everyone who's sleeping right now. "My dad.. He said.. One mistake and you can live in the dumpster as far as he's concerned! Why are you like this Bell? You had to fuck everything up haven't you?"

"Shh, language Clarke. You're too young to curse."

"And you're too stupid to understand that  _no fights_ means no fights."

"Will you just call Murphy, please?" he started spitting and coughing and her heart skipped a beat. Is he okay? 

"I-I'll do it right now. Stay right where you are!"

She called John to take him to his place and take care of Bellamy until he recovers, and to call her as soon as they come there. So he did.

"Hey, Clarke, he's here. He looks like shit."

"Is he- is he going to be alright?"

"Um.. Sure. A few stitches here and there and he'll be as new. Don't worry he's not gonna die or something. I'm gonna take him to the ambulance in a few minutes, and  _don't worry_ I'll make sure Abby doesn't see us."

"Thank you." she sighed with relief.

"Yeah, always. He's my friend too." 

"Call me in the morning to update me on his condition."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school in the morning."

"Just do as I told you."

"Whatever the hell you want Princess.. Oh wait, I'm not gonna call you that, it's Bellamy's nickname after all, and he'd kill me if he heard I called you that." he started laughing.

" _Goodnight_ John."

"Sleep well Princ-  _Clarke_."

  
**NOW**

"Found 'em." Raven squealed with delight.

"Took you long enough." Clarke rolled her eyes.

They entered the living room and found Bell laying on the sofa, covered in blood, cuts and bruises. Clarke's eyes were instantly filled with tears, seeing him like that made her heart break in million pieces.

"Raven give me the First Aid Kit and a towel. And hurry." she yelled. "God, Bellamy, what did you get yourself into."

 

...

 

"Done." she smiled satisfied.

"You really love to be a doctor, huh?" Raven raised here eyebrow while checking out Clarke's work on Bellamy. "You did a good job though. How long do I have to hide him here?"

She stared at her friend with annoyed face expression. "As I  _already_ said, you shouldn't keep this from his future wife at all."

"Don't play a smartass now Griffin."

"I did my part. I have to go before he wakes up, you know the catch." Clarke sighed.

"Are you ever planning on telling me why are you two avoiding each other."

"Maybe yes. Maybe no. We'll see." In that moment her phone ringed and she saw she got a new message.

 **Unknown:** _Hey, Stranger. Wanna go out to coffee today? Platonically, obviously. -Wells._

 **Clarke:**   _Sure, how about now?_

 **Wells:** _Well, if you insist.._

 **Clarke:** _Let's meet at Ark in 10._

 **Wells:** _Alright._

"Ok I gotta go now. Call me when he wakes up." 

"Hm, do I smell a date?" Raven teased.

"No, just a coffee with a friend."

"Right." she didn't sound very convinced. "I need a favor Clarkie.."

"When you call me that I'm sure you do. What is it?"

"I'm sleeping at Murphy's tonight.. And that means Bellamy is left alone..."

"YOU REALLY WANT ME TO SLEEP HERE AFTER WE GOT INTO A FIGHT A DAY AGO?" Clarke snapped.

"Clarke- I'm begging you. It's nothing, he will sleep anyway."

"Raven I don't know what to say I really don't-"

"Please?"

"I won't deny that there's a possibility that I'll call Gina and tell her everything." 

"THANKS BABE! I owe you this one. Now go. I hope that your date is handsome one.."

"He's not my- He's a friend."

"Then go. Your  _friend_ is waiting for you and you're late." Raven smirked while she was gently pushing Clarke out of the apartment.

 

...

 

"Hi Clarke!" Wells gave her a hug-alike tap on a shoulder.

"Hey, I hope you didn't wait too long."

"No, not at all, I was late too."

They ordered coffee and started talking about small, innocent things, such as their childhoods, interests, family. Hours passed by, and night was falling while they were laughing at Wells' first attempt to hide something from his parents.

"You really-" Clarke couldn't breathe from laughter.

"Yes, yes."

"That sounds like something Bellamy would do." 

"And who is this..  _Bellamy_ _?_ You have been mentioning him whole night. What's the thing with the two of you?" he asked playfully.

Clarke immediately stopped laughing. "Uh. We're best friends since forever."

"Why are so sad now. I'm sorry for being so nosy but I'm actually just worried about you. If you want to tell me, I'm here." he furrowed his eyebrows and his look kinda softened.

"Well, he did something that disappointed me. And we argued because his girlfriend, whoops, _fiance_ , hates me. I'm not the biggest fan of her either to be honest." 

"When did you.. Argue?"

"Yesterday. It's all fresh that's why I'm so.. Lost I guess? I spent my whole childhood with him and now at realization that we might never talk to each other again because of some psycho girl messed me up. But I'll get better." she shrugged.

"So that's why you slept with me. And why you were so nervous after all of it. Right?"

"Um.. No, Wells, it's not like that."

"Are you sure he's just a friend. I mean.. You sound a little bit jealous talking about his girlfriend." 

"NO, I'm not pathetic girl in love with her best friend, but thank you very much for think of me as one." he was stepping into a zone he shouldn't and Clarke did what she didn't mean to do. "You know what? I think it's best if I leave now before I make a scene. Thanks for the coffee." 

 

...

 

Bellamy was sleeping when she entered the apartment. Just as Raven said. She took a deep breath.

"You can do it, Clarke." she murmured to herself.

She slowly walked into her and Raven's room trying not to wake him up. She opened the closet seeking for something to sleep in. She found an old plain T shirt and shorts. She tried to unzip her dress but it looks like the goddamn must be broken. She quietly cursed herself for not changing before she went out with Wells, but now she knew she couldn't do a thing.

Husky, deep voice made her heart stop. "Clarke?"

"Fuck." she whispered, closing her eyes and opening them again, as if this was some kind of a bad dream hoping she'll wake up soon.

"Is that you? What the hell are you doing?"

"Hi, Bell." she tried to keep her voice from shaking but she felt like it isn't working. "I'm, uh, I was looking for something to change to sleep.."

He let out a quiet laugh. "Do you need a help with that dress?"

"No. No, I'm- I got this." she tried to unzip it one more time unsuccessfully. 

She heard him get up with a little groan. "Bell please it's OK."

"Why don't you let me help. I thought we agreed we will be fine yesterday?"

Her face was turned away from him and she thanked the God for the dark in the room because Bellamy couldn't see how red her cheeks were when she felt his body next to hers. His fingers caught the zipper and with one quick move her naked back were exposed to him. His palms were resting on her warm skin with no particular reason. 

"I know we can fix this." he whispered into her ear, his voice filled with so much pain and saddness.

"Um.. We'll talk tomorrow about everything, fine? Thank you. Sleep well." she was so damn nervous.

"You aren't sleeping here?" he pointed to the double bad standing behind them.

"I'll take the sofa." 

"No, I'm gonna sleep there and you sleep here."

"No way Bell, you're hurt. Last thing you need is to rest on that uncomfortable shitty sofa again."

"And you need the rest too. Tomorrow is Monday and you have to go to work early."

"Nope." she shook her head.

"Why so stubborn Princess? OK, at least let us share this bed. There's enough room for both of us." 

"I don't think your future wife would agree with that." she huffed.

"Come on, don't  _Gina_ on me now. I won't move until you do."

"And suddenly I'm the stubborn one?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter I hope you'll leave kudos or comments. Thank you for giving me a chance and I hope I did alright, let me know if you wanna see another chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I hope you'll leave kudos or comments! Let me know if you wanna see the next part!


End file.
